Blood Orange
by Rinidaze02
Summary: I had two years to live. Blood Orange changed that. (Inuyasha P.O.V.) (In the end it's third person)


Blood Orange. It's the liquid substance I would pour in my tub. I have to mix it with the bath water. I bathe in its warm and vibrant feeling. My body feels complete.

Of course it doesn't come easy.

There's a specific way I obtain this liquid. Let's just say it's an object that keeps me alive. Without it, I will possibly die. I don't plan on dying soon.

It feels like a drug cartel where I receive the stuff. It's not illegal but it still feels wrong. I go there every week. I make sure no one else knows.

I have people I care about. If they were to find out about my weekly activities, I don't know what will happen.

What would my girlfriend, Kagome, say? She doesn't know but I can tell she is getting suspicious. She asked me one time about my whereabouts when go our separate ways. Of course I lie. To keep my addiction going, I have to lie.

She wouldn't understand. No one would. I am ill. I haven't told anyone even Kagome. How can you tell someone you love you're dying? You can't. It's too hard.

I know I'll have to eventually. I just don't want Kagome to spend the rest of our time together was worried about the future. I don't want her to spend her days taking care of me until I die.

I won't die. I won't die as long as I have Blood Orange. Blood Orange is my lifeline. I'm staying alive.

I unlock my house door and walk inside. I quickly make it upstairs to my bathroom. I have to hurry and pour the liquid in the tub and get in. I started coughing heavily so I covered my mouth. When my moved my hand towards my eyes, I see blood.

I rapidly pour in the Blood Orange. I ripped my clothes off and jumped in. I sigh when I feel the Blood Orange take effect.

Suddenly the bathroom door opens and Kagome is staring at me. She looks down and sees the Blood Orange and some of it spilling out of the tub onto the floor.

She gasped and backed away in fear. My bad luck gets better and better.

Damn it! I forgot she had a key. So much for hiding this secret. I have to tell her now. This is overwhelming but it must be done.

"Kagome I can explain."

"Please do. Inuyasha what in the hell is this?" Kagome asks as she dips her finger in the liquid.

"Don't do that! It's not any ordinary liquid. It's Blood Orange."

Kagome looks at me in confusion. Of course she doesn't know what it is. It's even more confusing as to tell her why I am bathing in it.

I grab a towel and say, "A few months ago, I have been diagnosed with a disease that is common in my family. I had only two years to live. I couldn't tell you. I heard from a random guy on the street about this substance called Blood Orange. It makes me healthy."

"Makes you healthy? What does that mean? Why didn't you tell me you were sick? I would be there for you! I'm your girlfriend! This stuff can have side effects Inuyasha! Are you crazy?"

Crazy? No. I did this so I can live longer. To spend more time with my friends and Kagome. To go day to day happy and not in fear I will drop dead on the street.

"Kagome I did this for you. I did this to live longer. My illness is getting worse day by day. I might not be alive a full two years. Blood Orange is expanding my lifespan. Don't you want me to survive?"

I walk up to Kagome to hold her hand but she backs away more into the hallway. I could sense the anger. The last thing I wanted from Kagome is to be mad at me.

"Inuyasha you don't need this Blood Orange bullcrap. Maybe there is a cure for you. I want to help-"

"THERE IS NO CURE!" I slam my fist against the wall in frustration. Why doesn't she understand? I am dying. Blood Orange is keeping me alive.

Kagome starts shaking. I realize I lost my cool and calmed down. This maybe a side effect she talked about.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I can't stop using Blood Orange. I want to live. I have so much to do. We promised a life together Kagome. I love you so much. Please understand."

A tear comes down her face. I raise to wipe it away but she smacks it. I look at her in shock. Kagome then slaps me in the face.

"Inuyasha I am telling you it is dangerous. What is going to happen when you abuse the dosage? Inuyasha if you love me, you will stop this."

Stop? Why? So she wants me to die? She's going to leave me because I won't stop living. In the end she didn't even try to understand.

I slammed her against the wall and walk into the bathroom. I close the door and lock it. I guess living isn't for me anymore. My girlfriend doesn't want me. Basically I could have died months ago.

I hear Kagome slamming on the door. She tells me to open the door. I look in the mirror and cried. I'll miss my life.

I step into the tub and slowly slide down into the Blood Orange until my whole body, even my head, is engulfed in it.

Goodbye, Kagome.

Third person P.O.V.

Kagome finally got the door open by kicking it in. She sees Inuyasha's hand dangling on the side of the tub. Kagome gasped as she realized what had happened.

Inuyasha is dead.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she rushed to the tub and dragged his body out. She started to give him CPR. Tears were falling down her face fast.

"Inuyasha please! Please don't leave me! I'm sorry Inuyasha! I'm so sorry. I love you so much. Please wake up."

He wasn't waking up. Kagome stopped pressing on his chest and sat there in shock. She blamed herself. Inuyasha would be alive right now. If only she knew about his condition.

Things would be different now.

She grabbed her cell phone and called 911. She told the operator that her boyfriend committed suicide.

The police arrive twenty minutes later. They put Inuyasha's body in a body bag and put it on top of a gurney.

Kagome sat outside on the sidewalk traumatized. She just lost the love of her life. Inuyasha was her world. To easily lose him like that was heartbreaking.

The police woman asked Kagome what happened. Kagome didn't answer her. It didn't matter. It wouldn't bring him back to life.

They led Kagome into the police car and drove her home.

When they investigated the bathroom, they discovered the Blood Orange. Apparently Blood Orange is illegal. A few weeks ago, they found a man in an alley dead from injecting Blood Orange into his arm. He abused his dosage and had a heart attack.

So the mayor of the city demanded that all Blood Orange products be removed from anyone that has obtained it.

Blood Orange is banned forever.


End file.
